ERROR
by HyunshiELF
Summary: Hanya berisikan perjalanan kisah cinta seorang Kim Jongin yang polos nan bodoh YAOI Sehun x Jongin RnR? / PENGUMUMAN! Harap Dibaca!
1. Chapter 1

Tittle : ERROR

Main Pair : KIM JONGIN, OH SEHUN, BYUN BAEKHYUN, XI LUHAN (EXO), WENDY SON, SEULGI,IRENE (RED VELVET), SUNGJAE (BTOB), SOHEE (OC)

GENRE : T+

Summary : Hanya berisikan perjalanan kisah cinta seorang Kim Jongin yang polos nan bodoh.

Author : Oh Seo Yoo

HAAAAIIIII READERSSSSS~ ini aku, author oh seoyoo datang membawa epep hunkai. Hunkai yaaa bukan kaihun. Ehehehe, aku hard shipper mereka berdua XD XD XD. Oiya, ff ini juga sebagai permintaan maaf karena MY BOYFRIEND IS A GUMIHO yang main HunHan, padahal rata-rata banyak yang minta Hunkai. Haha, soalnya leeyoon seneng banget sama hunhan –jelas leeyoon kan hunhan hard shipper, jadi yaudah kaihunnya aku bikin ini deh. Ini juga, aku masih dibantuin idenya sama temen aku, eunhoon~ terimakasih eunhoon~ Aku masih warga baru dif fn, jadi mohon maaf apabila ada kesalahan dalam ff ini. Mohon bantuannya juga ya. Udah ah, banyak omong, so silahkan nikmati ff ini.  
.

.

. Typo Everywhere – Bahasa sedikit kurang baku .

**HERE WE GO, HUNKAI!**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

OH SEOEYOO PRESENT

.

.

**ERROR**

(by hunkai)

**Don't read if you hate this pairing (hunkai)**

**Don't read if you not wanna review**

**This fanfict is mine, but HunKai not mine**

**This fanfic just for fun. So enjoy it!**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Kim Jongin itu bodoh. Polos sebenarnya, tapi agak merambat ke bodoh. Kepolosan dia itu benar-benar membuat Sehun -sahabat Jongin- jadi gemas sendiri. Sehun pernah berkata jika saja Jongin bukan sahabatnya maka ia akan membunuhnya hidup-hidup, tapi sebelum Jongin dibunuh hidup-hidup, Sehun akan menyiksa Jongin terlebih dahulu, lalu setelah itu diberi makan dan disiksa lagi, dan baru Sehun akan merawatnya hidup-hidup.

Bingung? Sama, yang buat juga bingung.

* * *

**XOXO**

* * *

"Hun?" panggil jongin

"Hem?" hanya itu saja sahutan dari sehun

"Tujuh dikali lima itu empat lima kan?" tanya jongin

"Ha?"

"Empat lima atau tiga lima? Aku lupa, serius. Terlalu banyak rumus di otakku jadinya lupa."

_`ALASAN`_ batin sehun

"Empat lima." Sehun, dia sengaja memberi jawaban yang salah

"Tuh kan, benar feelingku, kim jongiiiinnn~" jongin membanggakan dirinya

_`Oh tuhaaan. Dosa apa aku memiliki sahabat seperti dia?`_ batin sehun

* * *

**XOXO**

* * *

Kriiiing kriiiinnnggggg (anggap aja bel sekolah)

Bel tanda pelajaran pertama pun berbunyi. Kebanyakan siswa menghela nafas kesal. Bel yang baru saja berbunyi itu seakan menjadi sambutan untuk menjalani kegiatan di neraka. Bagi mereka, neraka itu sekolah dan sekolah itu juga neraka. Bingung lagi? Jangan sampai kalian ketularan Jongin ya? Upss.

Terlihat di ruang kelas IX-B terdapat guru Jung yang sedang mengajar di kelas tersebut. Beberapa siswa sibuk mengerjakan tugas yang diberikan di papan tulis, sedangkan yang lain kebanyakan sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri. Salah satunya couple tercinta kita, Hunkai.

"Sehunaaaa~"

"Ya Sayang?"

"Yaks!" Sehun mendapat pukulan cinta dari Kim Jongin yang polos.

"Aww appo, kau ini! Tidak akan kuberi tahu rumusnya." Ow ow Ice Prince ngambek ternyata.

"Aniyaaaaaa~ Sehuniee kumohon~~~~ aku belum mengerti dengan soal ini. Beritahu hunna~" terdengar rengekan manja dari Jongin.

"Cium dulu." Sehun mesem.

CUP

Jongin mengecup pipi kiri sehun

"Sudah tuan Oh."

"Ya baiklah. Jadi soal yang ini memakai rumus yang ini." Sehun menjelaskan dengan melingkari rumus yang Jongin tanyakan.

"Gomawo." Jongin tersenyum, manis sekali.

"ya-a-yaa" jelas sekali bahwa Sehun sedang gugup.

.

.

Sudah sekitar dua belas dari dua puluh lima soal yang Jongin kerjakan tanpa menanya Sehun. Di soal-soal berikutnya banyak sekali yang ia tidak pahami. Jongin melirik kearah Sehun di sebelahnya. Ia ingin bertanya, tapi ia urungkan ketika melihat wajah serius Sehun-NYA yang menurut Jongin menyeramkan. Tetapi, jika tidak bertanya, sampai ibunya mengandung lagi pun ia yakin tak akan bisa menjawab soalnya. Maka dari itu, dengan keberanian yang ia miliki akhirnya Jongin pun bertanya kepada Sahabat cadelnya ini.

"Hun?" terdengar lirihan dari Jongin, bahkan lebih mirip seperti cicitan.

"…" Sehun tidak menjawab.

"Hun, ini." Jongin menggeser bukunya kearah Sehun. Sehun melirik soal yang Jongin tunjuk, kemudian menuliskan rumus di bawah soal yang Jongin tanyakan.

"go-gomawo, Hun." Kentara sekali jika Jongin sedang menahan rasa takutnya.

Setelah beberapa lama memahami rumus yang Sehun berikan, akhirnya Jongin pun tetap tidak bisa ._.

"Sehun, aku tidak mengerti, susah sekali." Sehun merampas buku Jongin dengan kasar dan menulis jawabannya dengan cepat, tanpa menjelaskan apapun kepada Jongin. Saking kesalnya bahkan pensil mekanik yang Sehun pakai sampai patah dan membuat buku Jongin agak sedikit tersobek.

"Hiks, maafkan aku Sehun sudah menganggumu. hiks." Jongin merutuki dirinya yang terlalu cengeng jika berada di dekat Sehun.

Sehun tersentak. Ia menoleh ke arah Jongin dan melihat sahabat manisnya menangis, dan itu karena dirinya.

"Tidak, aku yang meminta maaf sudah membuatu menangis. Maafkan aku Jongie." Sehun pun langsung memeluk Jongin dan Jongin yang memang pada dasarnya manja malah mengusakkan hidungnya ke dada bidang sang sahabat.

"Iya, tidak apa." Suara Jongin tidak terdengar jelas karena teredam pelukan erat Sehun. Sehun pun tersenyum manis melihat tingkah menggemaskan Jongin.

"Ini kelas, tempat untuk belajar bukan untuk bermesraan." Wow wow sepertinya dua anak adam ini telah membangunkan sisi maut dari guru yang cantik ini. Hoho~

* * *

**XOXO**

* * *

Ini malam Sabtu, dan malam ini dijadikan Jongin sebagai ajang untuk menginap di rumah Sehun. Jongin menginap di rumah Sehun sebenarnya ingin meminta Sehun untuk mengajarinya materi yang belum ia kuasai, terutama matematika. Tapi, entah mengapa semenjak sore hingga sekarang jam setengah delapan malam ia malas untuk belajar, Sehun pun malah senang tidak jadi mengajari Jongin, jadinya ia bias mambaca novel horror yang baru dibelinya kemarin sore.

"Mr. Chu ipsul wie chu dalkomhage chu~" Suara siapa itu? Yang pasti bukan Sehun.

"Diam Jongin!'

"onmomme na himi pullyeo nae mam hendeul hendereo na heundeuronaeyo im falling falling for your love hey you."

"Berisik Jong."

"Ipsul wie chu everyday with you—"

BRAK. Sehun membanting novelnya.

"AKU BILANG BERHENTI YAA BERHENTI!" Sehun memarahi Jongin —lagi—

"Memangnya kenapa sih hun? Aku kan hanya menyanyi." Jongin menahan air mata yang sebentar lagi akan jatuh dari obsidian cokelat beningnya.

"KAU ITU MENGGANGGU!

"Oh jadi dari tadi selama aku di sini kau merasa terganggu ya?"

"IYA." Sehun masih saja membentak Jongin. Ia merasa sangat kesal karena Jongin meayanyikan lagu yang seperti itu disaat ia membaca novel horror. Sehun juga tidak suka jika acara membacanya diganggu orang lain.

"Aku tahu jika kau tidak suka acara membacamu diganggu."

"LALU KENAPA KAU MASIH TERUS BERNYANYI HAH?"

"TIDAK USAH MEMBENTAKKU!" "Hiks." Runtuh sudah pertahanan Jongin.

"Aku hanya ingin mengetesmu hun. Bulan lalu, aku melihatmu dengan Krystal di taman sekolah dan aku melihatmu sedang membaca, hiks." "Tapi kau tidak merasa terganggu saat Krystal selalu mengoceh di sampingmu, Hiks." "Aku kira semenjak itu kau sudah tidak merasa terganggu lagi jika acara membacamu diganggu orang lain. Tapi ternyata tidak. Hanya bersama Krystal saja kau begitu. Denganku tidak. Hiks Hiks." Jongin berbicara sambil terus menangis.

"Jong—'

"Yasudah, hiks, jika aku menggangumu, lebih baik aku pulang. Selamat malam Sehun. Hiks." Jongin memasukkan barang bawaannya ke dalam ransel siiver miliknya. Dan entah mengapa Sehun diam melihat gerak-gerik Jonginienya.

"Maaf aku mengganggumu. Selamat malam Sehun-ssi." Sehun, masih saja diam mematung bahkan ketika ia mendengar suara motor Jongin dari luar. Dan akhirnya malam itu Sehun tidak bisa tidur. Ia memikirkan Jongin dan sibuk menyesali perbuatannya itu. Terlebih panggilan Jongin kepada dirinya yang menggunakan embel-embel `ssi`

_`Kita ini bukan orang asing Jongin`_ Sehun berbicara dalam hati.

.

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

The first ff Hunkai !

Jangan lupa di REVIEW. Jangan pelit-pelit okey, hanya tulis komentar kalian. Yang mau kasih saran dan kritik silahkan


	2. Pengumuman

Maaf ini bukan update...

Aku minta maaf kepada readers semua.. Aku belum lanjut ff ERROR padahal ff ini, ff pertama aku di akun ini..

Alasan aku update telat karena aku fokus Ujian sekolah.. Padahal teman aku juga sudah nagih terus dan saat aku ingin lanjut suatu masalah besar muncul yaitu naskah ff nya hilang aku drop banget..

Aku pasti ngelanjut ff ini kok tapi, gatau kapan

Sebagai permintaan maafku, aku buat ff oneshoot.. Yang berminat silahkan baca yaa dan aku mau repost ff yang aku buat yang ditampung di ffn punya temanku –**Krasivyybaek**

Kuharap maafkan aku


End file.
